Geburtstage
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Tony feiert mit niemanden seinen Geburtstag... das heißt, bis er seinen neuen Boss trifft.


**Titel:** Geburtstage

**Originaltitel:** Birthdays  
**Autor:** Paw Print Pajamas

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** keins  
**Rating:** G  
**Kategorie:** Familie  
**Inhalt:** Tony feiert mit niemanden seinen Geburtstag... das heißt, bis er seinen neuen Boss trifft.

**Disclaimer:** NCIS gehört CBS und Paramount Pictures.  
**Ü/N:** Ich hab heut Geburtstag, darum gibt es in meinem beiden Hauptfandoms eine kleine FF. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Wortanzahl:** 985 Wörter

**Geburtstage**

Seitdem Tony DiNozzo dreizehn wurde, wurde sein Geburtstag wie jeder andere Tag behandelt. Er war ein Jahr älter und ein Jahr näher dran auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Dies war alles das Daddy DiNozzo interessierte. Als Tonys achtzehnter Geburtstag kam, feierte sein Vater es in dem er all seine Habseligkeiten hinaus auf die hintere Terrasse warf. Tony wurde gerade genug Geld gegeben um einen Bus nach Ohio zu nehmen und dann wischte Mr. DiNozzo seine Hände von seinem Sohn rein. Er verabschiedete sich nicht einmal.

Seinen neunzehnten Geburtstag verbrachte er damit James Bond-Filme alleine in der Wohnung, die er für den Sommer gemietet hatte, zu schauen. Es war dann als er entschied, dass Sean Connery der beste Bond war. Es war ein Sonntag und er hatte den Tag frei von seiner Arbeit im Fitnessstudio.

Sein zwanzigster ging vorbei ohne das er ihn bemerkte.

Es war nicht bis zu seinem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag, dass einige seiner Verbindungsbrüder bemerkten, dass sie nicht wussten wann sein Geburtstag war. Die wenigen, die in der Stadt waren, gingen mit ihm aus um sich zum ersten Mal legal zu betrinken. Unnötig zu sagen, dass er sich nicht wirklich daran erinnerte was in dieser Nacht passierte. Er fand sich jedoch im Bett mit einer langbeinigen Blondine wieder.

Als er in Peoria als Polizist anfing, störte es ihm nicht, dass niemand wusste wann sein Geburtstag war. Er war damals nur ein Rookie. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe darum zu bitten den Tag frei zu bekommen. Er hatte niemanden mit dem er ihn feiern könnte. Das zweite Mal als sein Geburtstag heranrollte, dachte er bereits daran weiter zu ziehen. Er hatte niemanden, den er um sich herum haben wollte.

Philadelphia war sogar schlimmer als Peoria. Er feierte nur einen Geburtstag dort.

Dann ging er nach Baltimore. Es war nicht so als wäre es dort schlimm, selbst wenn er nicht wirklich in eins der Departments gehörte. Aber bis dahin hatte er gelernt niemanden dicht an sich heran zu lassen. Er würde in zwei Jahren oder weniger, wie es der Fall in Philadelphia war, verschwinden. Er hatte einige Verbindungsbrüder, die in der Nähe wohnten, so dass er mit diesen feierte. Es dauerte 22 Monate an.

Dann traf er Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Er hatte gerade bei NCIS begonnen als sein Geburtstag zum ersten Mal heranrollte. Seine Teamkollegen waren nett genug, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihnen vertraute. Darum erzählte er ihnen nichts.

Aber an seinem Geburtstag fand er auf seinem Schreibtisch einen Hinweis diese Nacht, wenn die Arbeit vorbei war, zu dem Haus seines Bosses zu kommen. Er war verwirrt, aber befolgte dem Befehl .Er wollte nicht seinen neuen Boss verärgern.

Gibbs erwähnte niemals etwas darüber das es Tonys Geburtstag war, aber auf dem Tisch war ein zwangloses Abendessen und ein paar Biere. Tony hob eine Augenbraue wegen der Einladung, aber sagte nichts.

Im folgenden Jahr war das Team mitten während eines schweren Falles an seinem Geburtstag, aber auf seinem Schreibtisch war ein Zettel, der ihm sagte er solle wieder rüber kommen. Tony dachte nicht zweimal über die Einladung nach. Er hatte einige Male Dinner mit seinem Boss gegessen seitdem er beim NCIS angefangen hatte. Die Tatsache das es sein Geburtstag war, bedeutete nichts.

Im Laufe der Jahre fing er an die Notiz von seinem Boss, für seinen Geburtstag herüber zu kommen, auf seinem Schreibtisch zu erwarten. Er hatte angefangen Gibbs mehr zu vertrauen als er sonst irgendjemanden in seinem Leben vertraut hat. Das er sich an seinem Geburtstag erinnerte war eine große Sache für ihn, wenn sein Vater sich nicht einmal darum scherte ihm eine einfache Karte zu schicken.

Selbst, wenn er eine Freundin hatte, würde er ihr sagen, dass er bereits Pläne für seinen Geburtstag hatte und das sie etwas den Tag danach unternehmen könnten. Es war einfach zu erwarten, dass er den Abend mit Gibbs verbringen würde und nichts würde oder könnte das ändern.

Dann ging Gibbs und rannte fort nach Mexiko. Tony verübelte ihm nicht den Ruhestand. Er verstand warum er es tat. Als sein Geburtstag kam, gab es keinen Zettel der ihn in Gibbs Haus für ein Abendessen einlud. In dieser Nacht, als sie mit der Arbeit fertig waren, ging er hinüber zu Gibbs Haus. Er brachte Pizza und einige Biere mit und es endete damit, dass er betrunken unter Gibbs Boot einschlief. Er erinnerte sich nicht was passiert war und kam zu spät zur Arbeit. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er glücklich, dass es keine langbeinige Blondine neben ihm gab, als er aufwachte... und es war nicht, weil es das Haus seines Bosses war.

Im nächsten Jahre passierte das ganze Fiasko mit Jeanne und dem Frosch nur einige Monate vor Tonys Geburtstag und die Dinge waren immer noch angespannt zwischen Tony und Gibbs. Aber als er zur Arbeit kam an diesem Morgen war ein Zettel auf seinem Schreibtisch, der ihm sagte, dass er wie gewöhnlich zu Gibbs Haus kommen sollte.

Er steckte auf einem Boot fest an seinem Geburtstag im folgendem Jahr. Während des Abendessen wurde ein Notiz auf seinem Schreibtisch zurückgelassen, dass jemand eine private Videokonferenz für ihn arrangiert hatte während des Abendessens. Er wusste, dass es Gibbs war.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Gibbs ihm alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschte. Für die nächste Stunde war alles was sie taten über Unwichtiges zu reden. Es war als wären sie nicht so weit von einander entfernt wie Tony dachte das sie es seien.

Zum ersten Mal realisierte er, dass er der einzige war den Gibbs zu seinem Geburtstag einlud. Die anderen hatten Familien mit denen sie ihre Geburtstage feiern konnten.

Bevor sie getrennt wurden, nannte Tony Gibbs 'Dad' und er meinte es.

Das nächste Jahr war hart für sie. Sie fühlten sich als wenn sie sich voneinander distanzieren würden. Aber an Tonys Geburtstag war ein bekannter Zettel mit dem Hinweis zu Gibbs Haus herüber zu kommen und nichts spielte mehr eine Rolle.

Ende


End file.
